


Evil has a Face, But does it have a Heart?

by LokiHutchersonMellark



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Nazi Germany, Dark, F/M, Fluff, Historical References, Military, Mostly historically accurate, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Triggers, words in german
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2020-09-26 03:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiHutchersonMellark/pseuds/LokiHutchersonMellark
Summary: Historical AU set in Nazi Germany focusing on the mental struggle of what's right and what's wrong.I don't want to say too much because I don't want to spoil anything.Please read the forewarning.





	1. Chapter 1

Forewarning:  
So, I got to thinking about this whole idea: War is told from the victors and those who suffered point of view. Not often do we get the losers point of view. In one of the Holocaust museums, there is a photo album by Karl Hoecker, an SS Commander. In this photo album, it showed the life behind the monsters. It's disturbing to think that while they were senselessly killing people they were also living their own lives. When you think about it, it's just like any other army. They have a job to do but at the end of the day, they also have their own lives. Many soldiers, for example, claimed they were just following orders when put on trial. Some of them might have been, others not so much. In this situation, It makes you wonder how they could carry on with their lives, knowing that millions of people were being killed in concentration camps. That in some of those photos they were within the confines of Auschwitz. Certainly, not every Nazi was a terrible human being. There were many who had their doubts in Hitler or defied him. There was even a special section in Dachau dedicated to those found to commit such serious infractions. 

Hitler was not the only mind behind the concentration camps. He certainly wasn't the first and he isn't the last. They still exist to this day. A large part of what actually happened in the camps are due to those appointed. Hitler had his idea of what he wanted to happen and those he had running the operation, also had ideas. For example, Josef Mengele, was the one who came up with the experimentations. At the same time, as horrid as those experiments were, they raised a lot of questions that lead to more humane research after the war. We also gained new medical practices from it. (this will also lead into my next statement)

History tends to repeat itself if its not talked about and learned from. We have a problem with not talking about this subject even though it's been more than 75 years. There’s good and bad to come out of everything. The only good to come from nazi’s is what we learned and still are learning. They were nasty SOB’s. I’ll be damned if I see the Nazis rise to power again and allow anyone to commit similar acts again. 

The purpose of this fanfic is not to show sympathy but to make you think and educate. How can evil survive knowing that what they're doing is horrid? Were there those that actually felt remorse for what they did? What was life like for the SS soldiers in charge of those camps? Everything written is meant to serve a purpose/point, whether it be a fact, something random to make a story, or to make you think. Some chapters will have more historical information than others but I’m trying not to make it overwhelming. Just keep an open mind. 

It’s also very loosely based on The Man in the High Castle and Ben is reflective of John Smith. I can’t tell you how I think the character is going because it’ll ruin the ending of this story. It will have a somewhat happy ending but after everything that’ll happen, happy is a perspective. It will be a dark road but I do have a glimmer of hope planned. I also didn’t plan on putting reylo into this until I started writing it. I realized that having a relationship would play well into it and show life outside of killing. 

This all being said, this is a mostly historic fic that will cover said topic. It will be dark and it will cover some sensitive topics. My goal is like I said, to make you think and educate. In no way is it supportive of the Nazis. I think I made myself clear. I'm going to get a degree in history but I will specialize in WWII, Hitler, and Nazi Germany. I have a lot of information in my brain about this subject and I've been wanting to write something, using that information, for a while now. I’ve even learned more about it by doing this. So, if you somehow don't get anything out of this, it's just me sharing history knowledge. In short terms, I don't care if you get butt hurt about history. It happened. Either you learn from it or you repeat it. It's your choice. I could write a lengthy, historical essay that would bore every one of you, but entertain me. Instead, I put it in fanfic form. I sincerely hope you gain some knowledge from this. 

Tags will be updated as I post because I don’t want to spoil anything. That being said, check them before reading each chapter. I’ll try to remember to put it in the summary before as well. Updates will be sporadic as well. I’m going to a month long training event soon but hopefully after that I’ll get on a schedule. 

If you have any sort of questions feel free to message me on my Tumblr, LokiHutchersonMellark. That's where I will respond. Please realize I do read and appreciate your comments and im excited to hear your feedback!


	2. Hitler becomes Chancellor

January 30, 1933:   
The echo of Ben’s boots colliding with the marble flooring fills the hallway as he sprints down it, paperwork in hand. He comes to a screeching halt, almost falling over from the sudden stop in momentum, as he reaches the doorway he was supposed to be at over ten minutes ago. 

A deep breath to compose himself escapes his lips as he adjusts his uniform before opening the door. On cue, everyone rises from their seats and salutes in unison. 

“Sit,” he commands returning the salute with the door closing behind him. “I’m sorry I’m late. An important announcement just came down.” He moves with a hurried pace to his seat, the paperwork he was carrying getting thrown down on the table, adjacent. 

“Sir, What announcement?” another officer asks. 

“As you all know, the Nazi Party still held the majority of seats in the November election but Hitler was not appointed Chancellor,” Ben starts out, not sure how to word it. 

Back in July of 1932, the Reichstag was dissolved causing an election where the Nazi Party had become the largest party with 230 seats. However, Hitler was not named chancellor due to Franz Von Papen staying in office. He was offered the role of Vice-Chancellor but declined. 

In November, the Reichstag was dissolved again, causing another election. The Party lost 35 seats but still remained at the top. Papen also resigned but Hitler still was not appointed. Thankfully, Papen had good ties with President Hindenburg and tried to convince him to make Hitler chancellor. Reluctantly, he agreed, leading to today. 

Today, the beginning of the Thousand-Year Reich. 

The public is not supposed to find out till the ceremony and everyone in the room is included in that secrecy. The only reason Ben was told was because he and a few of his soldiers were assigned to represent the party at the ceremony, courtesy of Goebbels. Their main goal is to provide security, though. Then later in the evening, they will participate in a parade, celebrating their victory. 

That’s why he was late. The message was delivered and he had to start putting everything together. 

“I can’t say any more than that. My apologies,” he sighs, hands gripping the back of his chair. He’d like to. He’d like to shout it to the world but there’ll be a proper time for celebration. Now is not that time. Until the announcement, he’ll have to contain his excitement. “I, uhh, I’m going to need to reschedule this meeting. Someone get on that, please.” 

“Yes, sir!” someone says in the sudden commotion of people gathering their things to leave. 

“Don’t salute. Not now,” Ben instructs actually sitting now. “Oberleutnant Smith and Feldwebel Westbrook, I need to speak with you.” 

“Yes, Hauptsturmfuhrer!” they respond the second the words come out of Ben’s mouth. 

“Sit. Relax,” Ben instructs after everyone has left. His hand gestures vaguely to the seats. “There is a ceremony and parade later today,” Ben starts off but loses the right words. 

“A ceremony for what, sir?” Oberleutnant Smith asks when Ben doesn’t continue. 

“I need a squad to pull security for it. You can choose which one as long as they’re prepared and in their best uniform, seeing as they’re representing the party. Anyone can attend the parade. The circumstance of the ceremony will remain a secret till such time,” Ben says plainly, trying not to sound overly excited. 

“Yes, Hauptsturmfuhrer!” they reply in unison. 

“Also,” Ben adds abruptly. “What’s the status of Gefreiter Klaus?” 

“He’s...” Feldwebel Westbrook begins but his head casts down. “He’s using again.” 

Ben sighs as he takes a moment to digest what the man said. Klaus has had an issue with drugs since he’s arrived. They’ve exhausted all their resources into helping him but he continues to use. You can’t help a man who doesn’t want to help himself. There’s only one course of action to take now. Ben’s tongue prods the inside of his cheek before sliding over his front teeth. 

“I want him out,” he says softly at first but they just look at him, dumbfounded. “I said I want him out!” Ben yells in anger, his hand slamming down on the table as he rises to his feet. After all they’ve done for Klaus and this is how the favor gets returned? He’s not only betraying himself and his fellow soldiers but the Nazi Party and his country. 

“Sir?” Oberleutnant Smith starts but Ben cuts him off. 

“Don’t you fucking undermine me. I’m your superior. I may be nice most of the time but what I say fucking goes. Do you fucking understand?” He’s in Oberleutnant Smith’s face by now, so close he can see Ben shaking in anger and feel Ben’s spit on his face. 

“Yes, Hauptsturmfuhrer!” Smith replies, his eyes wide in shock and face pale. 

“Good,” Ben smiles before taking a breath. “Klaus has betrayed the party and his country. See to it he receives more than a discharge,” Ben says patting Smith’s shoulder. 

“Yes, Hauptsturmfuhrer!” they both respond. 

“Excellent! I’m glad we’re on the same terms now. I want your decision on what squad is going in an hour. Get to it,” Ben commands before they salute him and leave. He sits down in his chair with less grace than he should, considering his position. A groan escapes his mouth at the chaos of the morning and his outburst. Normally he’s a fairly nice, understanding man but he has his occasional outbursts. 

Needless to say, when they happen, no one wants to be on the receiving end. That was mild compared to what they normally are. 

“Hauptsturmfuhrer?” a voice says tentatively, causing him to look up. 

“Ahh, Untersturmfuher Lynch, What’s the problem?” he smiles warmly, glad to see his assistant. 

“Does next Monday work to reschedule the meeting?” Lynch asks. 

“We don’t have anything going on?” Ben questions in surprise. Normally Monday's are filled with meetings. 

“Negative, Sir,” Lynch responds. 

“Then yes. Let’s plan that. Push it out,” Ben orders sitting back in his chair. Today is going to be a glorious but long day.


	3. Night of the Long Knives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got the interest to update this one. I've worked more on the ending than anything else. 
> 
> So there's a bit of a time jump between chapters. There wasn't any major events that happened, just a bunch of small events. If you're curious feel free to message me.
> 
> This chapter has a lot of informational stuff but I tried my best to keep it interesting. Once the story gets going more there won't be as much information thrown at you.

June 30, 1934

The bullet barely makes a sound as it exits the chamber thanks to the silencer. Ben drops his arm as the man drops dead in front of him. 

”Hello to you, too,” He chuckles sarcastically, finally making his way through the door. 

His men follow him into the room, closing the door behind them. 

”Search the apartment. Anything valuable to the Reich, collect. Then take care of the body,” Ben orders as he wipes the blood splatter off his leather coat. 

”Yes, Hauptsturmführer!” they reply in unison, snapping to attention and saluting him. 

Ben nods before leaving the apartment, again. He knows his men are exceptionally trained and follow every order to a T. 

After all, they are Hitler’s elite. Part of the SS but assigned to the Reichsführer-SS Heinrich Himmler’s Geheime Staatspolizei. 

Himmler is also the current Commander of the SS. 

The Gestapo is a subdivision within the SS much like the Waffen-SS, Allemeine SS, and SS-Totenkopfverbände, as examples. 

Created in 1933, The Gestapo holds a huge responsibility to combating counter-espionage and criminal actions, whether it be against the state or the Nazi Party. All of which can be carried out without fear of consequences, seeing that it doesn’t answer to judicial or legal. 

Not everyone is qualified to be apart of the Schutzstaffel, which is why it is such a prestigious group. 

You must prove your ancestors have no Jewish relation and marrying must be approved by those appointed over you. 

Along with receiving the best Military training (one in three failing to pass,) you are taught that you are the elite. Not only in the Nazi Party but to humankind. You are to value allegiance and obligation to the Nazi ideal. 

Individual concerns are not important, unlike the performance of duties and cohesiveness of the unit. 

Most importantly, you must pledge undying loyalty to the future Fuhrer and current Chancellor of Germany, Adolf Hitler. 

As Ben walks back down the stairs of the small apartment building he remembers seeing a small bar close to where the car is parked. He decides to wait for his men there. 

It’s late enough for him to walk in there without anyone noticing anything. 

Either way, he makes sure to slip his coat off before going in. He can’t just stand by or sit the car without someone suspecting something. 

Even though they can’t get in trouble it’s supposed to be a quiet operation. 

His eyes scan the bar as he walks in. There’s a small group of drunk men playing cards in the corner along with a few scattered souls at various tables. Not many people. 

Then he notices a young female sitting at the bar. 

She's in a white dress with small flowers and short tan heels. Her brown hair reaches down to her shoulders and is properly styled. It’s almost as if the only light in the bar is shining straight on her. 

“And what is a young lady like yourself doing in a bar so late at night?” Ben smiles as he approaches her. 

“And what is an SS Captain doing here so late at night?” she retorts, a hint of playfulness in her tone. 

“A late night at the office deserves a late drink, wouldn’t you say?” he says sitting down next to her. 

“Well, I guess that sounds like a fine idea,” she responds with a smile. 

“What’s your name?” Ben asks. 

“Rey Plautz. And yours, Hauptmann?” she asks. 

“Ben Solo,” he smiles, extending his hand out to hers. She takes it with a blush as they shake hands. 

“Can I buy you a beer?” he asks. 

“Only if you drink one with me,” she replies trying to hide the smile. 

“It’d be disrespectful of me to do so. Bartender!” Ben shouts getting the man behind the counters attention. 

“What can I get you?” he asks drying his hands off as he approaches the two. 

“Two beers, please,” Ben says before giving Rey a quick smile. 

“Why of course!” The man laughs before going to fill two tall glasses of the best German beer he has. Always willing to help a man who helps Germany. 

“So, where are you from?” Ben asks as the bartender returns with the glasses, placing them in front of their receivers. 

“Dollendorf,” Rey replies as she pulls hers closer. 

“Ahh. And what brings a girl from such a small town to Berlin?” Ben chuckles taking a gulp of his. 

He notices she takes a breath as if deciding what to say. 

“Business,” she eventually replies, setting her jaw. He immediately knows there’s something she’s not telling him. 

“What kind of business?” he asks in curiosity, trying to get her to say it. 

“Where are your men?” she asks plainly. 

“I beg your pardon?” Ben asks in surprise. He said it was a late night, not what he was doing. How could she possibly know that he’s waiting on his men to finish a mission? 

“Where are your men?” she says, lowering her voice. Even though she says it slowly the words roll off her tongue with an edge. 

“It was a late night in the office,” Ben says, trying to sound confused. 

“You might want to invite them in here. Make it look more obvious that you’re on a mission to kill key opponents to the Nazi party tonight,” Rey spits barely loud enough for him to hear. Then she turns to her beer as if nothing happened. 

“That’s confidential information. How’d you know about it?” he asks, grabbing her arm and forcing her to look at him. 

“I told you. I’m a businesswoman,” she defends. 

“Obviously you do more than business. You know Military ranks and you know about tonight. What’s your ‘business?’” he asks. 

“I work under Reichsführer Himmler. I’m a receptionist. I do the paperwork,” she says and he relaxes. 

“So, Why are you here then?” he asks, turning his attention back to his beer. 

“Because it was an actual late night for me,” she says, poking fun at how uncomfortable and defensive he just got. 

It’s clear no one else in this tiny bar would’ve put two and two together. He could’ve played it off, if she wasn’t here to give him shit about it. 

“Well, I’m sorry to hear that. Not all of us can be off on time,” he smiles catching her wording. It’s clear now she was giving him a hard time. If you have knowledge you might as well use it. 

There’s no way he would’ve blown his cover that easily. Everyone will know by morning anyways. 

“I guess not. You’re part of the Gestapo as well?” she asks. 

“Yes. I've been there since the administration was handed to the SS in late April. I managed to weasel my way in,” Ben says proudly. 

“Hmm, so what made you join?” Rey asks in curiosity. 

“Well, I was at the ripe age of 20 and studying at the university” he begins, drawing her attention further. 

“It was December of 29 that I came across an opportunity to attend a meeting for the German Workers’ Party. I had heard about them when I was still in high school but at the time I had concluded I was still too young to partake in politics. 

Keep in mind this was when the depression really started to hit hard. I was struggling financially and I had a very strong resentment towards the world. After sitting in on one of their meetings I realized a lot of my ideologies aligned with theirs. So, I started to attend more meetings and soon enough I found myself signing up for the newly formed SS. 

Obviously, I went the officer route so I could finish my schooling but I quickly fell in love. 

Originally, I signed on to be part of the Waffen-SS but as soon as I heard the SS was taking control of the Geheime Staatspolizei, I immediately volunteered. I’ve been quickly climbing the ranks with my work ethic and ability to lead my soldiers, so I was one of the first selected. 

After the official formation I was assigned to a small company, no more than 50 soldiers, seeing as I'm preparing for my next rank. I enjoy being in the mess with my soldiers, so I go out on as many missions with them as possible. 

Tonight I was tasked out to lead them though, not that it upset me. 

I imagine you know what our next step is?” Ben finishes smuggly but trying to sound interesting. 

He loves talking about his job, especially when he’s allowed to. Being part of the organization is a huge honor and he wears his uniform with pride. Nothing could ever compare to the joy he gets coming to work each day and supporting the country he loves. 

He’ll do anything for the Nazi regime and to spread its influence on the world. 

“Well of course. I could tell when you walked in, how much pride you have in your country,” Rey smirks as someone else enters the bar. It’s immediately clear it’s a soldier under Ben’s leadership. 

Ben acknowledges him with a nod before the soldier turns and leaves. 

“I’m terribly sorry, but I must be leaving,” Ben frowns taking her hand in his. 

“I’d love to see you again.” 

“Well if you’d give me your number, Hauptsturmführer,” Rey suggests softly, a small blush covering her cheeks. 

“Of course!” he smiles reaching for his pen and paper. His hand scribbles out his number along with his address before handing it to her. 

“I’ll wait anxiously for your call,” he says standing to his feet and Rey follows suit. 

“Heil Hitler!” 

“Heil Hitler!” Rey responds before Ben leaves the bar and returns to his men. 

One more political opponent to kill before him and his troops can pack it in for the night.


End file.
